


Step By Step

by LittleLinor



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-16 01:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: The nightmares are past. Slowly, carefully, Chrono and Ibuki learn to walk, in reality, towards a future only they can build.A set of drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Next Is Disregarded In This Fic. Also it's technically set in one of my verses, but I can't tell which yet for Reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Author has finally tried calorie mate.

“Oh, you're actually eating today?”  
You nod, silently, and pull the bento box out of its bag properly. Hopefully, a combination of your silence and their own desire to go eat will save you any other questions.  
“Is it homemade? It's a nice box.”  
“I bought it a while ago,” you mutter noncommittally. It's not a lie. Back when you'd first moved out, you'd bought a bunch of things that you told yourself you would use, now that you had to be An Adult (even if you weren't an adult yet at all). But you'd never used it. Eating was already too much effort to add food preparation on top of that. School lunches, when you had them, were often a snack bought on the spot.  
The secretary nods and thankfully loses interest, leaving for his own lunch as some of his coworkers call him from outside your office.  
He closes the door behind him, and you're left alone to enjoy your meal.

After a few weeks, people have gotten used to you bringing lunch with you every other day. In itself, it'd probably have stopped being the subject of conversation soon enough. But unfortunately, over time, a few people have had a look at the contents.  
And now rumours are spreading.  
_I think Chief Ibuki got a girlfriend._  
_Are you sure? Maybe he's trying to take one of those life improvements programs._  
_Why would he do that? He's already cool and popular._  
_Do you think it's an older woman? It's all so elegant, but not cute..._  
You miss when most of your job was at Star Gate Branch. There, at least, people minded their business.  
But at least, they don't ask you directly. You can deal with rumours. You've been used to them since you were a child.  
It's for Chrono that you worry. You don't want news of your relationship to soil his reputation, and the idea that people could assume he's taken a passive housewife position for you makes you slightly sick.  
But you still bring the food with you. You promised him to take care of yourself, after all, and leaving it behind when he went to the trouble of preparing it would be insulting.  
And besides, it tastes like having a home.

“You seem healthier these days.”  
You nod, a little embarrassed. Mamoru, at least, you know you can count on not to gossip. And he's right. You've been sleeping much better, much more often, and the regular meals make you feel stronger, less tired, less antsy.  
You can't see your ribs like you used to, either.  
“I've been eating more,” you say, because you might not want to lie to Mamoru, but you don't want to talk about the sleeping part either. Explaining _why_ you've been sleeping better would lead to things much too intimate for you to want to talk about it.  
“Oh, is that why? I did hear that you've been bringing lunch with you more often.” He winks. “Does that mean I should stop inviting you to eat out for lunch?”  
You look away.  
“No.” And then, after a pose, on impulse: “Chrono made them for me.”  
You're not sure why you said it. A need to be honest with the man who is probably by now your closest friend, maybe. Or maybe there's a part of you that always wanted to say it, a part of you that wanted to boast, to show off what he did for you, to let people know how talented and reliable he is, to let them know—  
You're not sure how to word it, even to yourself, but part of you wants everyone to know that you carry some kind of signature with you.  
“Is that so?” He sounds slightly pensive, but doesn't stop or stare. “I hear he enjoys cooking a lot—Tokoha told me he single-handedly won the Zoo Branch's cooking competition during the G quest.”  
You nod.  
“… they're good.”  
He smiles.  
“I'm glad he's taking care of you.”  
You blink. There's Something about that statement that seems charged, but you're not quite sure—and from Mamoru, it could be a genuine sentiment.  
You try to come up with something to say. The words don't come. You just keep staring at him.  
Finally, you nod. And probably admit something at the same time.  
He smiles wider.  
“Well, shall we get back to work, then?” he asks. “It'd be a shame if we had to leave work late.”  
You nod, hiding a relieved sigh.  
“Yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You mean you haven't been on a _date_?”  
“Well, we're dating?”  
“No, no,” she says, Kumi shaking her head gravely in agreement next to her, “A. Date.”  
“… I guess not? If you mean 'go out just to act lovey dovey', anyway.”  
“I thought as much,” she says with a sigh. “Chrono, you've been together for like _two months_.”  
“Does it matter?!” you ask, a little exasperated by the way they're treating you like an idiot. But at the same time, you're wondering if you're missing something. “We're dating, do we _really_ need to do this to Show We're Dating?”  
“It shows you care.”  
“He _knows_ I care.” You pause. “… right?”  
“… I want to say yes, but you know how Ibuki is…”  
“Going on a date shows you think about him and want to spend time with him,” Kumi adds, helpful. “You already spend time together, but if you show you'll go out of your way to be with him, it'll leave an impression.”  
She gives you a bright, warm smile, and you can't help but smile back, but something is nagging at you now.  
Does he know? You've put a lot of effort into being _here_ , and into being with him, but what if he doesn't realise that? What if he's minimising his own importance and telling himself others mattered more, like he's prone to do? You're happy just being with him, and with the almost domestic routine you've built, but…  
But on the other hand, would a date even change that? Would he think you're forcing yourself, if you ask out of the blue? Or worse, think you _need_ the date because he hasn't been a good enough boyfriend?  
You melt down to your desk with a groan, burying your face in your crossed arms.  
“… Chrono?”  
“I don't know what to do,” you complain.  
They stay silent. You peek above your arms with one eye and see them look at each other, concerned.  
“… okay, so hypothetical question,” you sigh, propping your chin on your arms. “Say I _do_ want to bring him on a date. I… I have no idea how to go about it. What do I even _do_?”  
“That depends on you,” Tokoha says. “It doesn't have to be a big thing; what _would_ you want to do if you got a day out with just him?”  
“… I dunno.” You sigh, resting your cheek on your arm. “It's not that I don't want to? It's just… I've been so busy all the time catching up with school, and _he_ 's busy with work… I kept thinking it was good enough cause I do stay at his place regularly and we eat together and stuff when I do, but… we didn't really have _time_ so I never really thought about it, y'know?”  
Silence. After a few moments of you looking up at them, Tokoha finally speaks, quiet.  
“You've had it rough, huh?”  
You snort.  
“I'm fine. I'm… I'm here. That's what matters. But…” You sigh, a little deflated. “… can't help but wish I had more time to actually have fun with him, you know? We barely even get to fight, these days.”  
You all fall silent again.  
“… so, on the topic of 'fun'—”  
“Kumi!” Tokoha hisses.  
Kumi pouts, but then turns back towards you with a gentle smile.  
“Well, I think you should tell him.”  
“… tell him what?”  
“What you told us. That you want to spend more time with him.”  
“…”  
“How will he know if you don't tell him?” Tokoha asks?  
“I… I guess you're right. Urgh, I'm not usually this bad at this.”  
“Love making you lose your composure, huh?” Tokoha teases.  
“Stop it.”

**How was work?**  
There's a few minutes before he answers, which tells you enough. He was still working, even though he should've been done half an hour ago.  
 **It's fine.**  
 **That bad, huh?**  
 **...**  
And then a second later.  
 **I'm sorry.**  
 **You're really transparent sometimes** , you add, before softening it with a hugging sticker.  
 **I didn't mean to worry you.**  
 **It's fine. I'm your boyfriend, aren't I?** you add, feeling yourself blush a little at the word, because you might be together but you don't usually _talk_ about it. Maybe Tokoha and Kumi have the right idea. **It's normal for me to worry.**  
A slight delay, and a nodding sticker comes your way.  
You hesitate, fingers suspended above the screen.  
 **I don't feel like cooking tonight** , you finally type, your heart suddenly beating faster than it has a right to. **Let's go eat out.**  
 **I can cook for you. I learned.**  
 **You've worked enough today >: **  
**I can order takeout.**  
You steel yourself.   
**I want to go out.**  
You put your phone down as soon as you've sent it, pulling your hands away hurriedly as if it could save you from the consequences.  
Were you too forceful? Too demanding? If he's tired from work, wouldn't it have been more considerate to order takeout like he suggested?  
You don't know. You have no idea what you're doing, have no _experience_ with these things, and half the time it feels like you're in over your head, but.  
It's been so worth it. Even while busy and tired, even if you both need to heal from all the things that happened to you, those days are still happy. When you go to sleep in the evening, it's to a feeling of having no regrets.  
Seconds pass, then a minute, and you start wondering if _this_ is what will give you some, if you just made a big mistake.  
And then your phone beeps.  
You make a grab for it.  
 **Where are we going?**  
Your heart falters, and it's not just from relief.

Half an hour later, you're standing in front of the sushi restaurant with just your coat, your schoolbag still at his apartment.   
Does this count as romantic? You don't really know, but it probably doesn't matter. What matters is the time you're spending together, you think.  
And besides, you've had to rule out your first reflex; you might love Okonomiyaki, but today isn't the day to make good on your promise to teach him. You want him to feel at ease, not self-conscious.  
“Chrono.”  
You turn, and can't help but break into a smile. He's standing there, right on time as usual, and looking a little winded, face a little red in the quickly cooling air.   
“Hey, right on time!”  
He nods.   
Your heart won't stop hammering.  
“… should we go in?” he asks, a little hesitant.  
“Right.”  
But before he can turn and head in, you take the last step towards him and grab his hand, keeping it tight in yours.  
He gasps, and stares at you, eyes wide.  
“… thank you for coming,” you force yourself not to mutter, and you give his hand a squeeze at the same time to get the message across. “I… I wanted to spend time with you. Without worrying about work or homework or whatever.”  
Slowly, he smiles.   
“… so let's go and enjoy it, yeah?” you add, with a grin of your own.  
“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrono, later, looking at his almost empty wallet: "still worth it"


End file.
